Superiority Complex
by Noniechan
Summary: [On Hold] Sasuke does something special for Valentine's Day! A look at how truly fluffedup Sasuke and Naruto's relationship really is...Yaoi. SasuNaru
1. Superiority Complex or Gaara the Rocket

This is for Seiya-san, whom I love cause she's helped me out so much! Thank you-thank you-thank you! :)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sasuke was anything but jealous.  
  
He was the calm, cool-headed, silent type with breath-taking looks that could make girls swoon and grown men re-evaluate their sexuality. He was a genius on and off the battlefield. He was a god among his peers who could have anything or anyone he wanted. He had no reason to be jealous. But he was.  
  
And it was all thanks to the infuriating blond sitting on his lap, who had stopped kissing and touching him in favor of talking to the stranger who had just walked up.  
  
"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly and he turned his upper body around to talk to him, smiling brightly.  
  
Sasuke seethed.  
  
Gaara nodded his greeting before he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke glared. Gaara glared. Naruto pinched Sasuke and told him to be nice.  
  
"So what are you doing this afternoon, Gaara?" Naruto inquired, squirming as two possessive arms wrapped around his waist and held him tight. The red-headed boy frowned as Sasuke smirked but he answered the blond. Not being able to resist the exposed skin, Sasuke began to nibble on Naruto's neck.  
  
"Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto pushed at Sasuke's chest, whining. "Not now! Gaara's here!" But Sasuke didn't listen. Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward before apologizing to Gaara. Sasuke continued, his eyes flashing when Naruto attempted to ignore him and went back to talking.  
  
Sasuke growled when Naruto laughed at something Gaara said.  
  
Who the hell did that sand nin think he was? Taking time away from him, flirting with Naruto, making him laugh...  
  
"Sasuke! You're gonna suck the skin off!" Naruto complained, pulling on Sasuke's hair in an attempt to get him to stop. It didn't work. He tried hitting Sasuke on the head but that didn't work either. The blond-haired shinobi scowled before continuing his conversation with Gaara.  
  
From his position, Sasuke watched Gaara as the two continued talking. He watched Gaara smile every time Naruto did. He watched as Gaara blushed every time Naruto laughed. He watched Gaara glare every time he touched Naruto. And it pissed him off.  
  
Sasuke moved his hands lower and squeezed.  
  
"AHH!" Naruto shouted, leaning up on his knees and pressing his chest to Sasuke's face in an attempt to get away from the hands that had just put themselves down the back of his pants.   
  
"Sasuke!!! Stop that!" He shouted, face red as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get Sasuke's hands off of his butt. Sasuke smirked, nuzzling his face against Naruto's chest. He risked a look at Gaara and smirked.  
  
The red-haired boy was positively fuming, his hands fisted at his sides. Sasuke would have grinned if Naruto hadn't picked that moment to pinch his ear. He frowned. "Sasuke! Knock it off! I don't know what's gotten into you but stop!!" He gave it one final twist before letting go and turning to Gaara, face burning.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this, Gaara. Sasuke's usually not this..."  
  
"Jealous...?" Gaara muttered, green eyes flashing when Sasuke looked at him angrily. He glared at the sand shinobi, hands still firmly molding the skin beneath Naruto's pants, and growled softly. He was not jealous! He was just letting Gaara know where they stood. There were certain boundaries he'd established with other people when it came to the blond.  
  
Especially with Gaara.  
  
The red head had a habit of taking attention away from him, dragging Naruto out to lunch or out to train. Or just walking up and talking to him when it was obvious they were having some alone time. Gaara always found a way to interrupt their time together, and Naruto seemed oblivious to his motives.  
  
The two were 'just friends,' Naruto had put it on more than one occasion. He had even gone so far as to tell Sasuke he was acting just like a jealous boyfriend! There was that word again!  
  
Jealous? Him?? Sasuke?!?  
  
He didn't think so.  
  
Sasuke looked up from his musings to see the two still talking, Naruto's face lighting up with a smile as Gaara said something. He rubbed his face against Naruto's chest, grinning when he felt the boy freeze against him, then continue talking. Sasuke pouted. Was Naruto trying to ignore him? He'd see about that...  
  
"Saaaah...!" Naruto threw his head back, blue eyes wide, as Sasuke continued to stroke the delicate skin of his inner thigh with cold, experienced fingers. Sasuke hid his smirk against Naruto's shirt. The blond boy was so soft...  
  
Naruto let out a soft moan as Sasuke's fingers ghosted higher, forgetting that Gaara was there for the moment. Sasuke felt like dancing. He settled for looking over Naruto's shoulder and raising an eyebrow.  
  
Gaara's face was so red it was comical and Sasuke swore he could see steam coming from his ears. He started the countdown. Five, four...Sasuke stuck his free hand up Naruto's shirt, making the blond squirm. Three, two...Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders tight and pulled the raven-haired boy closer, whimpering. One...Sasuke's fingers finally found what they were looking for and squeezed. Naruto's eyes went wide and he arched his back, moaning Sasuke's name.  
  
Blast off!  
  
Gaara fell over backwards, blood streaming from his nose. Naruto didn't seem to notice and Sasuke couldn't care less.  
  
Five minutes later found a very satiated Naruto leaning against a smug Sasuke, catching his breath. When the blond boy was finally back in his right mind, he immediately punched Sasuke. The dark-haired boy frowned, rubbing his cheek as Naruto jumped off of his lap to help Gaara.  
  
The sand nin was out cold.  
  
"God, Sasuke! What's your problem?! How could you do that with Gaara right here?!? Do you have any idea how humiliated I am?!?!" Naruto ranted, pulling on his hair and hopping around. He turned back to Sasuke, eyes flashing. "Why'd you do that, you big jerk!?"  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but grin, which made Naruto scowl and cross his arms. "You have a superiority complex, Sasuke! You're so jealous!" He stomped his foot and huffed, glaring at Sasuke before leaning down and grabbing Gaara. Sasuke immediately stopped smiling.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You didn't think I'd leave him out here, did you? I'm gonna take Gaara home..." Sasuke frowned as he watched Naruto struggle to hold the red-haired shinobi. Even now Gaara managed to take time away from him and Naruto! Sasuke sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as he got up and made his way towards Naruto. "Let me."  
  
He resisted the urge to pout as he took Gaara from Naruto. The blond boy smiled brightly, his anger from earlier gone as he chatted animatedly with Sasuke. The raven-haired boy just nodded absently, wishing he could drop the sand shinobi and leave him there.  
  
They made it to Gaara's apartment without anymore trouble and Naruto insisted they put him in bed. Sasuke reluctantly complied. It was worth it when Naruto leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Sasuke's cheek. He even went as far as to hold his hand as they walked home.  
  
Sasuke grinned. He wasn't jealous. Oh no. But maybe Naruto had something with that whole superiority thing...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It's done! :D That piece of crap was just for you, Seiya! Now everyone go to her site! AND WORSHIP THE CANON THAT IS SASUNARU!!! 


	2. Ramen Complex or Ramen Wars 1

You don't have to read 'Superiority Complex' to understand this but it would be nice if you did (review, too, dammit!) I'd like to apologize to the following people who reviewed but it got messed up when I re-loaded my fic cause I don't know how to use ff . net right.

Kori Nibiki, LittleDarkOne, sTar SNiPeR, and izumi.

Sorry about that guys! But I'm still going to answer your reviews and praise you for taking the time to.

Kori Nibiki- Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the website! :D And I appreciate you liking my writing style!

LittleDarkOne- Yay! You liked it! I'm so happy!!! Pssst! You're fics are great!

sTaR SNiPeR- SEIYA!!! Thank you for reviewing!!! I'm really glad you got a kick outta it. Naruto really is clueless, isn't he? XD I just wish your review would have shown up ::sniff:: But I still love yah!

izumi- Lol! Me, too! I feel kinda bad for torturing Gaara, but I couldn't resist. Thanks for reviewing!

sAsUkElUvEr- Thanks for liking it! :D

Polka Dot- Um...kinda! Lol! ::clueless:: Thank you!!!

Kyuubi no Kitsune- Wah! I'm such a huge fan!! Thank you so much for liking my story!!! :D

Iceheart19- I think it's funny, too! Thank you for reviewing!

Dark Mimiru-Chan- Lol! Glad you loved it! ::glomps back:: :) I love your stories!!

Kin Uchiha- XD I know, Naruto wanted it sooo bad...And damn straight! Gaara better watch himself! Thanks very much for enjoying it!!!

Nico-chan- Yosh! ::glomps:: I'm glad you liked it, Nico-chan! :D

Who wants to know?- Sorry about that! It's http : www . sasunaru . tf . net /, just take out all the spaces.

AnonymousKitsune- Lol! Thanks for laughing!!! ::beams::

Ly Mizukage- Wah! I'm so happy that you thought it was good! :)

Thank you all! Your reviews made me so happy!! And I'm sorry again about the first four. But you can all go and review again if you want...::selfish:: Well, I've been taking up lots of space, so onto the second part!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto loved Sasuke.

Naruto loved ramen, too.

And if you were to ask him which one he loved more he'd probably tell you that there was no need to choose between the two because there would never come a time in his life when one would be more important than the other. Then he would start telling you about how he was going to become Hokage.

So the fight for Naruto's heart would always be a tie between ramen and Sasuke.

Until today.

"Ramen! Ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen!" Naruto jumped up and down excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other as he and Sasuke approached the Ichiraku ramen stall. He ignored the bewildered looks thrown his way in favor of singing a loud, off key song consisting of the names of every type of ramen he'd ever eaten.

Sasuke's eye twitched. He grabbed the back of the orange jump suit and tugged, cutting Naruto off in the middle of the word 'pork'. The golden haired shinobi frowned. "Oi, what was that for?"

Sasuke said nothing as he dropped Naruto on his butt, shaking his head and continuing forward. Naruto scrambled after him, wiping the dirt from his pants and pinching Sasuke in the arm. "Asshole! You could have just told me to shut up!"

Sasuke doubted that Naruto really would have. He smirked. "What's up with you and pinching lately?" Blue eyes blinked.

"Hm?"

Naruto looked at his hand before grinning deviously, nudging Sasuke in the shoulder and winking. "Kinky, eh?" The dark haired boy chuckled before pinching Naruto in the side.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his side and frowned. He was about to open his mouth when Sasuke cut him off and pointed.

"Ramen."

The magic word.

Instantly Naruto was better, pulling Sasuke into the small stand and pushing him into an empty stool. He began pounding his fists on top of the bar, earning him a rude look from a woman sitting nearby as she hastily rose to leave. Naruto blew a raspberry at her.

"Ah, Naruto! The usual?" The owner asked cheerfully, approaching the hyper active blond and smiling. The boy nodded vigorously. He turned to Sasuke. "And you?"

Sasuke shook his head, not hungry. The owner shrugged before going back into the kitchen to make Naruto's order. The blond boy whooped. "Yay! Ramen! And Sasuke's buying it for me!!!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile when Naruto clapped his hands, obviously excited. He loved it when Naruto was happy. Just as long as he was the one making him happy. Sasuke crossed his arms and couldn't help but be impressed as he watched the owner balance six bowls of ramen on a tiny tray.

He set them down in front of Naruto. "There yah go, boy!" The old man ruffled Naruto's blond locks affectionately, not noticing the glare Sasuke was giving him, before leaving them alone. Immediately Naruto broke his chopsticks, clapped his hands together shouting "Itadekimasu!", and dove into his bowl of ramen.

Sasuke rested his chin on his hand, watching Naruto from the corner of his eye as he slurped up the long noodles, every now and then telling them just how good they were and how happy they made him. Sasuke began to frown.

Was food supposed to make someone that happy?

"I love you, Ramen!" Naruto hugged his bowl, simultaneously slurping the hot broth.

Apparently so.

"You're gonna burn yourself." Sasuke murmured, looking away from Naruto. The blond boy looked aghast.

"Ramen would never do that to me!" Naruto shouted, looking extremely offended. He pulled the bowl close to him.

"You have a problem."

"With what?" Naruto asked childishly, a string of noodles hanging from his mouth. Sasuke rolled his eyes when Naruto turned loving eyes back to his bowl. Growing agitated, he snatched the chopsticks from Naruto's hands.

"Oi! What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto shouted, causing the owner to pop his head up from the back. Sasuke waved his hand, nodding to the man that Naruto was just being his normal loud self, before turning back to look into angry blue eyes.

Sasuke stared. Naruto glared. Sasuke continued to stare. Naruto continued to glare.

Sasuke frowned.

"Well, teme?!" Naruto yelled, leaning foward in an attempt to get his chopsticks back from Sasuke. The black-haired boy leaned back, holding the chopsticks high. Naruto scowled hotly. "Asshole!"

"...You're an idiot." Sasuke countered, still keeping the chopsticks out of Naruto's reach. Just why was Naruto so insistant on getting his utensils back? Did ramen really mean THAT much to the blond boy?! Sasuke felt a pout tug at his lips.

Naruto, in the mean time, had discovered that if he braced a hand on Sasuke's upper thigh and leaned close, he could just touch the wooden sticks. Taking a deep breath, Naruto swung his body foward quickly in an attempt to get more momentum. Unfortunately his hand slipped on the fabric of Sasuke's pants and Naruto found himself landing hard in Sasuke's lap.

With the force of the fall, Sasuke looked down curiously to find his lap full of blond hair. Naruto moaned as he felt his jaw throb from the hard fall. Sasuke's shoulder's stiffened.

And that wasn't the only thing.

Sasuke's mind suddenly went into over-drive. Was Naruto actually going to do what he thought he was...? He felt his eyes close in pure bliss as his mind supplied him with wonderful images of just what Naruto was going to be doing. Unconciously Sasuke began raking his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"A-Anooooou....." The blond boy drawled out as soon as he felt Sasuke's hand in his hair. What was he doing? Naruto frowned. Sasuke sure was weird sometimes! He sighed, blinking his bright blue eyes in confusion when he suddenly felt something stir underneath his chin...

"..........ITAI!!!" Naruto shouted, sitting up quickly, his face flushed scarlet. Wah! Why did things like that always have to happen to him?! And why did Sasuke have to be such a pervert all the time?!? Naruto asked himself this over and over as he tried to get his breath back under control.

Sasuke frowned as he felt Naruto pull away with a loud yell of protest. His body burned from the blond's presence and Sasuke mentally stabbed himself in the head. Uhg! Naruto was so confusing! One minute he was about to give Sasuke the best gift any boyfriend could receive, the next he's jumping away as if he was burned...

Sasuke tried to calm his raging hormones. It was proving most difficult. Next to him, Naruto continued to look mortified.

"Sasuke...!!" Naruto cried, really confused at the turn of events. His earlier plight over his rapidly-cooling ramen was completely forgotten.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was having a hard time. Hearing Naruto say his name like _that_ had just made the situation worse. He gritted his teeth as his fists clenched. His eyes shot open wide when he felt a warm hand graze his cheek, then settle on his forehead.

"...Sasuke? You okay?" The blond boy asked, leaning closer to the hormonal teenager. Sasuke felt his eye begin to twitch as his body responded, yet again, to Naruto's oblivious touch.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, cheeks flushing at the tone Sasuke's voice had taken. Was he okay? His voice sounded...odd. Deep. And his eyes looked glassy. Naruto pouted as his hand rested on Sasuke's cheek. The raven-haired boy was even starting to feel hot. "Ne, Sa--"

Lips, fast and demanding and hot, descended on Naruto quickly. The blond felt his head spin as Sasuke pulled closer. Completely not expecting this reaction, Naruto opened his mouth to protest, which Sasuke immediately took as an invitation. He thrust his tongue deep into Naruto's warm mouth, causing the shorter shinobi to squeek and pull away.

Sasuke licked his lips, eyes hooded as he gazed into Naruto's face. Naruto felt his cheeks turn scarlet as he realized just where they were and what they'd been doing. He punched Sasuke in the arm. Hard.

"Asshole!!! What the hell were you doing?!?" He whispered furiously, face bright red. Sasuke smirked, leaning foward and licking Naruto's lips quickly. He grinned. Naruto felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy. He shook his head quickly.

"N-Not here, Sa....Sasuke.." Naruto murmered against Sasuke's lips. The raven-haired boy grinned.

"Then where?" Sasuke teased, sitting up straight and looking pointedly at Naruto's ramen. The blond boy didn't notice. "Let's go back to your place....please?"

Naruto pouted, blue eyes filled with want. When Sasuke gave out a small smile, Naruto jumped up quickly and began dragging Sasuke down the street. The dark shinobi had just enough time to slap some money onto the counter and flip his finger at the cold bowl of ramen, relishing in the childish behavior. The score had changed.

Sasuke: 1

Ramen: 0

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaaaand...I can't believe I actually wrote that! ::laughs:: It was fun to, though! Maybe I should make this longer...? Let me hear some noise, people! :D

Reviews equal love :)


	3. Angst Complex or ItachiItachiItachi

Disclaimer- ::sits in corner and shakes:: Not...mine...

Yay! There's more!!! :D ::rejoices:: Alright, this part gave me some trouble so...read and enjoy! ( and review :X).

Now onto the reviews!!! (aka Lovely People who make Noniechan so HAPPY!!!)

ichaicha- ::laughs:: Exactly! Naruto has an obligation to both his stomach and his..um..love life ::cough:: :D

Dark Mimiru-Chan- Lol! I'm really glad that you're enjoying it! And yeah, I figured I should atleast try to continue this story. I have so many one-shot ideas involving jealous!Sasuke...it's insane.

Blaise- Thank you so much for liking my story! Your comment's got me all embarrassed...::blush::

TenshiKaito- :) Thanks so much for enjoying/reviewing!

Misori Chan- XD Perverted mind, indeed...lol! I'd love it if I could actually work up the nerve to write Sasuke and Naru-chan having some good ol' fashion lovin'! I guess I'll have to settle with molesting dear Naruto for now...::dark laugh:: (Wah! Thanks for reviewing my other stories! ::glomps::)

ranoshiai- Well I'm glad you decided to read mine! ::beams:: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Well....let's hope you liked it more than that...::sweatdrop::

Native Sakura- I'm happy that you found it again! I'll try and update regularly. :D Thanks so much for reviewing!!!

Azamaria-chan- Lol! Me luv Sasuke, too! XD Thank you!!

Stranj100- ....Lmao!! I guess that means you liked it? :D

alex's little duckling- Wah! I'm glad Sara and Hogo-chan liked my fic!! Thanks for liking my writing, too! As for my childish Sasuke...well, I think anyone would act more like a child if they were going out with Naruto, don't you think (glad you don't think he's too OOC)? Thank you so much for reading/reviewing!!

sAsUkElUvEr- I'm glad you thought it was cute!! Thanks very much for giving me feedback! :D

sera- Yosh! ::glomps:: I'm so glad that you liked it! I really enjoy writing as long as people are reading! ::beams::

Kin Uchiha- LOL! Hell, if I was Sasuke I'd molest Naruto every chance I got ::cough:: Ne, I'm actually going to continue the whole 'Ramen Wars' thing in the chapter after the next one (oO confusing...) I'm really happy that you're enjoying. :D

Hyul- ::blush:: Thank you so much!!! ::huggles::

Yuen-chan- Hell yeah! ::cheers:: Go Sasuke!

Lady of Gryffindor- Hurray for Uber-possessive Sasuke!! He's one of my favorites. I actually love Stalker!Sasuke (Crazy...) so I'm secretly hoping he'll make an appearance soemtime soon! And yes, I think I will keep going with this, all thinks to lovely reviewers like you!! ::appreciates::

Wah...so many reviews!! You guys have no idea how happy this makes me (plus the word-count of the story goes way up when I respond! ::secret author technique 7::)! This is for all of you guys who encouraged me to keep going. I love you all.

Special thanks to Korei from the Naruto Yaoi ML for giving me such love on my KakaIru :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sighed.

It was a beautiful day outside: the sky was blue and lacking of any ominous clouds, the grass was...well, the grass was kinda brown and dead since winter was quickly approaching, but I guess it looked pretty..., and the birds were desperately trying to avoid the birage of kunai that training ninja insisted on throwing. All-in-all Sasuke fingured it was a good day to angst.

Oh, and angst he did!

Uchiha Sasuke sat in his bedroom, curtains drawn and keeping all offending light out. His black comforter was tossed carelessly onto his black sheets which covered his black mattress. Next to his bed, his black lamp that had a black light and a black lamp-shade was turned off. The wooden floors sorta looked black in the dark room. Sasuke himself was wearing a black tanktop with black sweatpants. His black hair was obscuring his black eyes because, as was mentioned earlier, it was Angst Time.

_Itachi.  
_

_Itachi._

_Itachi._

_Must._

_Kill._

_Itachi._

Sasuke discretely glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. 30 mins. He'd only been at it that long? Damn. Sasuke went back to glaring at nothing.

_Itachi._

_Evil._

_Avenger._

_Must._

_Kill._

_Itachi._

_Itachi._

_Itachi._

_Ita-_

"Sasuke!"

_Sasuke._

Wait. Sasuke...?

"Oi, Sasuke!! Where are you?!" Naruto yelled, voice loud and echoing in the large house. Sasuke frowned. How was one to angst when Naruto was around? Dammit. Well, I guess I'll have to ignore him, Sasuke thought, mind immediately going dark. An image of his brother flashed through his mind.

_Itachi._

_Itach-_

"There you are, Sasuke! Geeze, jerk. You could have atleast answered back!" Naruto said, leaning against the bedroom door and throwing Sasuke a nasty look. When he got no repsonse, he took a cautious step foward. "Ne, Sasuke...?"

Still no response. Naruto frowned. Was something wrong with Sasuke? That's when Naruto took notice of the room's current state.

Hm...curtains drawn, lights off.....so much black.....wait. Black? Gah..!! Naruto jumped foward, flipping through the calendar and glaring when he noticed what day it was.

"No!!!" The blond shinobi shouted, pulling at his hair. What to do? Naruto crossed his arms as he thought. He spared a look in Sasuke's direction and yep--his boyfriend was still in the exact same position: back hunched, fingers crossed, eyes glaring daggers into the wall....He new exactly what was running through Sasuke's mind at the moment.

"Itachi."

"Eh?" Sasuke asked, torn from his mental angsting at the mention of his brother's name. He looked at Naruto, confused.

"Itachi." Naruto said again, arms still crossed as he nodded his head. "That's what your thinking. And you're thinking that you have to kill him because you're an avenger. Right?"

Sasuke blinked, scratching the back of his neck and looking away. "No....."

"Liar!!! It's Tuesday!! You always angst on Tuesdays!" Naruot pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke and the black-haired boy mentally berated himself, promising to not be so predictable next time. "I know you too well, Sasuke. There's no use in denying it." Naruto raised his head proudly, smirking.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. Well, it was quite obvious that angsting was out of the question now, but then what did that leave him to do? The only reason he'd picked Tuesday was because there was never anything to do! Sasuke frowned as he thought of something to occupy his time.

Naruto was silently patting himself on the back. He'd finally beaten Sasuke! Well, he'd convinced the dark shinobi to stop angsting for now, so that was sort of a victory, right? Of course it was! Naruto grinned.

As for Sasuke, he began looking over Naruto, wondering why the blond shinobi was home so early. Tuesdays were always busy for Naruto. Another reason why Sasuke picked that day.

"Why are you here?"

"Hmm?" Naruto frowned. Just why was he home early again...? Oh! That's right! "Obaa-chan said I was hurting more than I was helping, whatever that means, so she let me come home early for the day."

"You mean you two got into a screaming match and she threw you out." The black-eyed ninja smirked when Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. He was so cute when he acted like a baby. Well, better make that sometimes cute, seeing as Naruto always acted like a three year old. He eyed Naruto again.

"Wah! I'm so bored, Sasuke!" Naruto pronounced, falling onto the bed face-first. "I don't know what to do for the rest of the day. It's so early." Naruto's voice was muffled by the comforter, but Sasuke heard him. And he knew just how to occupy their time. And had Naruto not been laying face-down, he probably would have high-tailed it out the there as fast as possible had he seen the evil smile that made it's way across Sasuke's face.

"Well, I know something that we can do. Together." Sasuke said smoothly, meeting Naruto's gaze when a blue eye and a blond tuff of hair turned to look at him.

"Really?" The blond boy asked, and Sasuke nodded. "Cool! When can we start?!"

Sometimes, Sasuke felt bad for molesting Naruto. But only sometimes. And as they both lay on the comfortable bed, Sasuke's arms wrapped possessively around a slumbering and sated Naruto, he decided that the day had really been much mroe productive than if he had wasted it away with dark thoughts.

_ItachiItachiItachi_ could always wait because right now the only thing Sasuke could think of was _NarutoNarutoNaruto_. And if it would bother the blond if he woke him up for another round.

Besides, there's always Wednesdays.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG. Do I sense sap? Eh...sorry the endings so...::sweatdrop:: Uh, would it make you all feel better if I told you I absolutely hated this chapter?

Naruto- Then why did you post it? (And why do you let Sasuke molest me?!)

Um...I had an obligation to update. (You always complain when it's over!!!)

Naruto- My poor innocence...

...::snickers::


	4. Uke Complex or Finger to the Rescue!

Disclaimer- :bursts into tears and runs from room: ...

Nyaa! Sorry for not updating sooner but the fourth chapter got deleted off my computer so I had to re-write the whole thing. :( but it's okay, cause I actually like this one a lot more! Yay! As always, my stories are un-beta'd...:sweatdrop:

Behold the power of **BOLD**

**Dark Mimiru-Chan**- Lol. I like Wednesdays a lot. They're actually my favorite day! So, uh...yeah. Lol. I'm making no sense..(LOL! Gravitation, right! XD!):glomps:

**Nico-chan**- You flatter me:blush: LMAO about the girls though...I can pictures Hinata, though. 'N-Naru-ruto-kun...N-Naruto-k-kun...' lol! That made my day! Thanks for reviewing! And such a long review, too:gives you cookie:

**Kin Uchiha**- rotflmao! Yeah, I know, one should never feel bad in molesting one's love, but I think Sasuke just felt kinda bad cause Naruto's so..oblivious, you know? Thanks for inspiring me to write a lemon :hugs:

**Elusia**- Thanks for liking it! Lol, I'm a pretty random person so it's quite easy for me to write randomness. lol. I'm so happy you liked it!

**Melrose Stormhaven**- I would get pre-occupied with Naruto, too, ne? Lol. I'm really happy that you loved this. :D

**demonesse**- LOL! I'm so sorry about the lemon thingy...but like I said to Kin Uchiha, I'll be posting the lemony-goodness at aff . net before christmas. I feel so bad for you guys who want lemons now but I can't deliver...:ashamed:

**I-Shave-Clowns**- OMFG! I absolutely love your name! ROTF! lol...ah, your name alone makes me happy. but yes :laughs: apparently I shouldn't have said anything, for now I feel obliged to update:D

**Misori Chan**- :cuddles: I'm glad you understand how I feel about the lemon thing. It's just so...embarrassing! When I went over chapter three (with the lemon) and beta'd it, I was so red..! But thanks for all your support and I'm so excited that you've reviewed again:happy:

**Ly Mizukage**- :blush: Thanks for liking my writing-style! I'm so very flattered...and thanks for reading/reviewing!

**izumi**- LOL! Exactly, right? 24/7 pervertedness all the way!

**Phoe-chan**- Gah, I didn't know that! Well thanks so much for telling me:changes it:

**D.A.**- Wah, you embarrass me! I figure if I do enough short stories, I can do a long story one of these days. :laughs: Ah, I thought it would be funny if Sasuke had to set aside time to angst. Besides, when would one have time when there's always a Naruto around? Lol

oO Almost 40 reviews...! Damn. You guys really have no idea how much I appreciate all the feedback. Really. We authors thrive off of it and I'm falling in love with all of you guys! I also need to apologize for the last chapter. Really. I feel so...ashamed. I can't believe I actually posted that.

Oh, and since **Dark Mimiru-Chan **was the first to comment (beat **Kin Uchiha **by about 30 mins.), this chapter goes to her. So enjoy everyone!

One more thing...! The kinda sex-scene is for everyone who's wanted a lemon (aka** Kin Uchiha**.) :P Maybe this'll hold you over for a while...? **WARNING! MASTERBATION AHEAD...!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Like was a word Naruto used often.

He liked sunny days, rainy days, snowy days, and windy days. He liked trees, rabbits, rice balls, udon, Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei (but only sometimes). He liked it when Iruka bought ramen for him and he liked it when Neji or Gaara would spar with him (but only after begging and whining). So see, Naruto liked lots of things. But when it came to Sasuke...

Naruto loved everything Sasuke did. He loved it when Sasuke would come home from a long day at work, muscles sore and tense, and still find time to spar or enjoy a good movie with him. He loved it when Sasuke would run his fingers through his hair as he slowly drifted off to sleep, or the rare time the dark-haired shinobi would hum softly in the early hours of the morning. Naruto loved it when he'd wake up a little late and hear Sasuke's deep voice singing loudly as he took a shower. He especially loved it when it was Sasuke's turn to cook dinner and the shinobi would call take-out and make sure to discard all of the boxes and receipts before the blond boy got home. Naruto loved absolutely everything Sasuke did.

Except when it came to sex.

Because Naruto didn't understand just why, when it came to sex, Sasuke was always on top. The seme. It blew Naruto's mind. Sure, he loved it when Sasuke wanted to make love to him, wanted to wrap Naruto up with his two strong arms and hold him to his chest as pleasure rippled through them both. But he just didn't understand why Sasuke, who had told Naruto countless times that he respected him and held him as his equal, always needed to dominate in the bedroom. But today he was going to find out.

So Naruto, throwing a look at the clock hanging above the sink in the kitchen, decided he'd better take a quick shower and clean himself off if he was going to be ready by the time Sasuke got home. The blond shinobi threw off his clothes quickly as he made his way down the hallway, stepping out of his sweatpants as he reached the bathroom door. He frowned as he looked at the mess he'd made. I'll clean it up later, he decided, knowing in his heart that he wouldn't.

Naruto stepped into the large bathroom, loving the cool air on his bare skin. Ahhh...it felt great. Now, why couldn't he walk around naked at home a lot...? Oh. That's right. Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes as he started up the water, savoring the steam that rose. Damn that Sasuke. Such an insaitable libito! Naruto had learned the hard way the first weeks he and Sasuke had moved in together to not randomly roam the house naked. He'd had to walk around the village with a limp for a whole week! Since then, Naruto had learned to cover as much skin as possible when Sasuke was around.

"Ahh..." Naruto let out an audible sigh as he slipped into the hot water, rubbing at his shoulders and smiling lazily as muscle turned to goo under the minstrations. That was another thing he loved about Sasuke. The man had the best hands ever for a backrub. They were firm and slightly rough, but still soft and strong. Naruto loved it when Sasuke would work the knots out of his shoulders and back. Of course, that usually lead to sex. In fact, a lot of stuff they did lead to sex. Naruto frowned. When was the last time they'd...

Oh yeah. He could clearly recall making breakfast this morning, wrapped up in an orange apron and boxer shorts, singing loudly and off-key to a song he barely knew half the words to, and feeling Sasuke behind him. Hm...he could clearly remember the sex, but not the breakfast. Had they even eaten anything?

That was a thing Sasuke loved to do. Random sex. Where ever. Because, it seemed to Naruto, that Sasuke always wanted sex. Always. And he didn't care where or when or if someone important was coming over. Sasuke just liked sex.

Which lead Naruto to believe it had something to do with Sasuke being on top.

Not to say that Naruto didn't want sex; he was just curious. Maybe it felt better being on top, he asked himself, scrubbing at his skin with a bar of soap. Naruto frowned slightly. It felt pretty good receiving, how much different could it be in the other way around...?

"This is making my brain hurt." He decided when he stood from the bath, rinsed himself off and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it tightly around his waist, looking once more at the clock. Fifteen minutes until Sasuke got home. Naruto smiled and, when entering the bedroom, threw aside his towel and hopped on the bed. Sasuke's scent assaulted his nose.

"Mmm..." Naruto inhaled deeply, enjoying the feel of feather-like blankets covered in the dark, musky scent that was known only to Sasuke. God, he loved that too. Sasuke had such a wonderful smell. It was dark and rich and smooth and Naruto could almost describe its taste as something akin to chocolate. Which immediately brought Naruto back to his earlier predicament of Sasuke being on top.

Was it really so different? He asked himself, realizing for the first time that Sasuke's smell alone had him slightly aroused. Naruto looked curiously at his hand, examining his fingers closely, before deciding that he couldn't wait another ten minutes and that he had to know, right now.

He knew exactly where Sasuke kept the lubricant, and Naruto couldn't help the flush that took over hsi face as he pulled out the tube that was only a quarter full. He blushed deeply, ashamed, before gathering a small amount for himself and quickly tossing the tube back into the nightstand. Using his other hand, Naruto slowly coated his pointer finger with a thick layer lubricant. Then he positioned himself lying on his back with the two legs bent at the knees, spread wide in the air.

Naruto blushed as he trailed a finger down his chest and abdomen, stroking his arousal lightly before going lower. He froze when his finger brushed against his entrance, his face going a shade darker. Oh god, was he really going to...? Pushing aside his doubts, Naruto knew he was determined to find out, once and for all, just what it felt like to be on top. And Naruto thought it would be best if he tried it out on himself, with his own fingers, to see if he really liked it enough to mention it to Sasuke. So, taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed foward...

...and immediately hissed in pain. Ouch. He'd forgotten how much this part hurt. Clenching his eyes shut tightly, Naruto took several deep breaths, feeling his body relax before he moved on, working his finger past the taunt muscle that resisted entrance. Once he'd gotten his finger knuckle-deep, Naruto opened his eyes. He curled his finger slightly, feeling the muscle quiver and tighten slowly, and frowned. Ah..that felt odd. He did it again, only this time he moved his finger back and forth, biting back a small moan as he touched against something sensative.

"Wh..what...?" Naruto asked no one imparticular, his lower stomach flexing as he wiggled his finger again and brushed the same spot.

"..Ah..!"

Naruto felt the muscles in his thighs begin to twitch as he repeatedly pushed against that one spot. Part of him realized that this really wasn't anything new to him, since it was usually Sasuke's fingers that did this, but the other part of Naruto didn't care anymore. So what if the dark-haired Shinobi was always on top? Naruto was certain that Sasuke didn't feel anything close to this when he was inside of him.

Naruto's eyes slid shut as he bit his bottom lip, bringing his other hand down to rub against his arousal. Ah, masterbation. This was something he hadn't done in a while, what with Sasuke constantly leaving him tired and sated. Naruto began to move his finger faster as his other hand began pumping, cries spilling from Naruto's lips and drowning out the sound of the front door opening and closing, the yell of "I'm home!", and the sound of an exhasperated sigh at the state of the hallway. However, he did notice, only slightly, when someone came to stand in the doorway of the room.

Sasuke had come home from work, on time as usual, to find his hallway in a state of disaster. Just what had Naruto done on his day off! He asked himself, gathering up the clothes and sighing heavily. That guy...he was never going to learn. He had as insult ready for throwing the moment he entered the room, but it died in his throat when Sasuke caught a look at the bed's occupant and just what they were doing.

The pile of clothes he was holding fell to the ground as he watched Naruto touch himself, finger going deeper and deeper as Naruto cried out, his golden head of hair damp with, what Sasuke assumed was water since he'd seen the state of the bathroom, too. The tan skin, dry from the short bath, was covered in a thin layer of sweat as Naruto continued to cry out, his slim legs quivering as muscle twitched. Sasuke licked his dry lips and another loud moan rang throughout the silent room.

"Sa...Sasuke...!" Naruto moaned, dragging the name out and making it sound like the most delicious thing in the world. The dark-haired shinobi froze, body shaking with desire at the sound. God, but Naruto was so sexy, lying there with his head tossed back, mouth spilling out beautiful sounds of passion. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as he pressed the palm of his right hand over his growing need.

"Sa...ha! Sasu...Sa...ke...!" Naruto panted, sweat covering his whole body as he was pushed toward his limit, pleasure shooting throughout his body and making his legs tingle and twitch. His toes curled, his stomach tightened, and for a moment his entire body went numb before...

"...Sa...SASUKE!"

He shouted his release loudly, head thrown to the side as his back arched off of the bed, his whole body shaking with the effects of his orgasm. He caught his breath, glancing at his soiled hand before looking up to meet ebony eyes filled with desire. Naruto felt his heart jump for a second, remembering that Sasuke had been watching. His cheeks colored again when he realized he couldn't break eye contact with the dark shinobi. Sasuke was looking at him so...he couldn't explain it, but it made him wish he had some clothes nearby.

However, clothes were the last thing on Sasuke's mind. In fact, he was trying to wonder just how long it would take for him to be out of his pants and to Naruto. Four seconds tops, he told himself firmly, as he continued to hold Naruto's gaze. Sasuke walked foward swiftly, stopping when he was at the foot of the bed, inbetween Naruto's spread legs, and looked down. Naruto followed his gaze, thankful for the break in eye contact. However, when he saw what Sasuke was looking at, he wished the heated gaze was directed back at his face.

Sasuke was staring directly at Naruto's finger. Or more so at exactly where Naruto's finger currently was. A blush rose to Naruto's cheeks as he watched Sasuke lick his lips and lean foward, gently grabbing Naruto's hand and watching as the finger slid away. Sasuke looked back up and caught Naruto's eyes. The heat the blond boy felt had nothing to do with the blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke dropped his pants and pounced.

Naruto wondered if perhaps he was becoming a pervert, because he realized that him masterbating infront of Sasuke had felt wonderful and given him such a rush. Perhaps that was why Sasuke liked to be on top. Because he felt that same power...? Naruto decided right then and there, as his back was shoved repeatedly into the soft mattress, Sasuke pounding into him, his tan legs wrapped around the dark-haired boy tightly, moans urging them both on, that it really didn't matter to him just who was on top or who wasn't.

What mattered was that it was Sasuke doing it to him, and not his finger.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

:blushblushblush: Oh god...did I really post that:hides: Oh geeze...I'm so embarrassed...!Ah, it's kinda yaoi-y, right?

Naruto- :blush: Ah! How could you make me..?

:blush: I know, I'm so sorry...

Naruto- :blush:...

:blush:...


	5. Snow Complex or WakeyWakey, Sasuke!

Yes. Another holiday fic. Because I love the holidays and I seem to keep missing snow wherever I go ::shakes a threatening fist at Chicago and Memphis:: Grr…

So many reviewers....::dies::

**I-Shave-Clowns**- LOL! The other name is cute, but I like this one better XD I'll keep continuing as long as people read. :D

**Ly Mizukage**- Whee! ::loved forever:: Aww, too kind!

**TenshiKaitou**- Oh alright. Lol. I love it when people melt. :P

**ichaicha**- Tied-up Sasuke? ::mental image:: XD Wow, if I could actually bring myself to write NaruSasu (let along bondage) then I think that's what I'd do. Thanks for the pretty mental images!

**Fai7h13ss**- YAY! Thank you!!! Someone likes my Angst Complex! huggles Man, what's up with people reading porn in the library?? ::laughs::

**Dark Mimiru-Chan**- I swear it was!! But now that everyone's giving me such wonderful compliments it appears I must write another one! Lol. Thanks for all the love!

**Sora Jr**- Lol. Shhh! Don't tell anyone! That's actually going to be the plot for Ramen Wars 2. Lol so don't tell, okay? :D

**Misori Chan**- Aww, thanks Miso-chan! I love you, too ::cough:: o.O;; Lol. XD

**PoCkY**- Hey, thanks!! ::beams::

**Elusia**- lmao. It was hard for me to get Naruto to masturbate, since I have such an…innocent version of Naruto always in my head. Thanks for liking/blushing XD

**sAsUkElUvEr**- Hee hee! Thank you!! :D

**Nekogirl**- I get so embarrassed over things like this. But I'm glad I worked up the nerve to write it. :P Thank you!!

**K-chan xoxo**- ROTF…a game. Muaha I wish. But really, that's about how it was. K-chan! Update 'Plan B!' And if you need a beta, I'd do it! :D

**Liliath**- XD!!! LMAO. Ah..I'm such a pervy, too!! But really, writing lemons gets me…::blush:: XP

**Melrose Stormhaven**- I know, right?!? Always the quiet ones…XD Thanks for reviewing and laughing!

**Kyuubi-kun**- ::laughs at your convo:: Aww, poor Naru-chan…and Poor defeated Sasuke! 3

**Stranj100**- ::sniff sniff:: Mmm…smells like smut!

**Fluffysama13**- YAY! Double review!!! ::tackleglomp:: Wee…you liked my lemon-thingy!! XD So I guess I should write more, ne? ::doesn't wanna get killed:: XD

**Dragonprnzess**- I love SasuNaru with a passion. :D They're may fav couple to write!

**Yohko no Gothika**- YES! I've found another who blushes probably as much as I do when reading lemons (Mmm…smut scenes ::drool:: ) Lol…Yaoi goodness. Just except it. :P

**Korei47**- WAH! cuddles You know, girlie, it's your reviews that keep me going! All the double-ness of compliments swells my head. :D So much love for yah! XD

**Kin Uchiha**- Ahh…I was waiting for your review! ::winkwink:: With all the compliments being thrown my way, I guess a lemon for the next chapter is in order, hm? And yeah, I guess it'll have to have ACTUAL intercourse alright? Eee…aff . net is weird for me to use. I'm still trying to figure it out ::sorry::

**Kurisutaru39**- XDDDD ::giggles uncontrollably:: No, I ca--YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!!! :D

**Letta**- LMAO! Thank you!!!

**Puchu-chan**- Yes, lemons are good. Thank you for all the love!!

**Pusa-sa-tabi**- Gaara plus nosebleed equal awesomeness. Lol. I actually love Gaara sooo much ::feels bad for not letting him have Naruto::

**Sierra**- yes yes, more chapters are in order. And there'll be more lemony things, too. Lol.

**Fairycake513**- ::blush:: Whee!! Thank you!!! Nonie updates reeeeaaally slow so…::dodges tomatoes::

**Yuen-chan**- Gah! You can read my mind!!! ::covers eyes:: All the sexy-ness….

**Momo4**- ROTFLMAO!!! Far too clever? Lol. You should tell my friends that (Nonie's friends- You're stupid) cause then I won't go (Nonie- ::cries:: ) Lol. Not really but thank you for all the niceness!!

**Miki-san**- Ahhh, I'm a girl. And sorry about not being on. My dad's computer doesn't have messenger and he's all "Don't dl stuff cause you're going back to school in a week!" so…::sweatdrops::

I'm glad people enjoyed my lime! (**Kin Uchiha**…you perv XD) All the encouragement has made me red with embarrassment!!! ::permanent red face::

Fluff chapter entirely dedicated to myself and **I-Shave-Clowns**. After writing that last chapter ::blushblush:: I decided I wanted to write something cute and totally free of sexual innuendo. Lol. So nothing but snuggling and cuddling and fluffiness and over-use of exclamation points in this chapter (Sorry **Kin Uchiha **::laughs:: ). I'll still try and make it humorous, though. ::grin::

Now I'm off to ride horses! XD

* * *

It had snowed for six days straight. The entire city of Konoha was covered in at least three feet of snow and counting. Everything was closed unless necessary; the Academy, the Mission's Room, the array of stores that lined almost every street of the city. Which meant that every deserving shinobi was taking a well-deserved break.

Including Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke! Get up!!" Naruto whined, shaking his bed-partner rudely in an attempt to rouse him. Naruto had been doing the same thing for the last ten minutes but to no avail. His boyfriend was so stubborn in the mornings. Naruto resumed his determined shaking.

"Wake up!!! Sasuke…C'mon!!!" The dark-haired ninja grumbled, rolling over so he was facing the wall and not Naruto. The blond boy frowned as Sasuke's quiet snores began filling the room again.

"No no NO!!" Naruto sprang to his feet and began jumping on the bed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke warned, pulling the blankets around him tighter when said shinobi tried to pull them away. Naruto tumbled off the bed and onto the floor when Sasuke suddenly let them go. In his surprise, Naruto let go of the comforter, crying out loudly that Sasuke was the biggest jerk in the world, and landed hard on the ground. Sasuke very calmly sat up, grabbed his blankets, and rolled back over to go to sleep.

"Hey!" The indignant cry from the floor let Sasuke know that his actions had not gone unnoticed. He smirked but cuddled deeper into the thick pillows and warm blankets around him. Oh, sleeping in was good. Except when you had a hyper-active lover who was probably the only one in the whole damned town besides small children under the age of 10 who would want to wake up early in the morning on a day when there wasn't anything to do. Even Iruka-sensei was probably fast asleep.

Well, maybe not, Sasuke argued, since the chuunin seemed to be in 24-hour teacher mode.

Sasuke snorted at the thought.

"Hey you! It's time to get up!! Now!!" Naruto exclaimed as he climbed back on the bed.

"Go away." Sasuke's voice was muffled by the thick covers.

"Then wake up!"

"No."

"…"

Sasuke's ears met dead silence, and for a moment a smile flitted across his face as he sighed quietly in relief, closing his eyes and about to fall back asleep. It seemed Naruto had given up…

"UGH-!!" All the air was blasted from Sasuke's lungs rudely as Naruto jumped from the bed and pile-drove his elbow into Sasuke's ribs. Hard. The black-haired boy gasped wildly for a few moments as Naruto continued to grind his elbow deeper.

"Arhg! NARUTO!!!" Sasuke shouted when he'd finally caught his breath again, startling birds who were perched on snow-covered branches. He sat up and shook an angry fist. Naruto smiled cheekily at him, waving hello and mouthing 'Good morning'. In a matter of seconds, he had bolted for the door, a half-naked Sasuke right on his heels.

"Wah! Sasuke!!! Don't kill me!!" Naruto shouted as he ran through their house, arms flying in the air as he dodged furniture and out-stretched arms that wished to bring him pain. Sasuke was hot on his heels, fingers brushing against soft tan skin for a moment. He growled.

"Naruto…!"

"Sasuke!! I only did it cause I love you!"

The dark-haired shinobi didn't slow in his chase.

Finally, after a total of thirteen minutes and seven toe-stubs, Sasuke finally caught Naruto. Of course, by the time that happened, all anger had left Sasuke and the only type of revenge he could do was to tickle Naruto mercilessly until tears were streaming down the blond-boy's cheeks and his voice was becoming hoarse from laughing so loudly.

"Good morning." Sasuke said, smiling and kissing Naruto's forehead, watching as he wiped his tears away on the back of his arm. Naruto smiled back, still chuckling.

"Morning."

For breakfast Sasuke convinced Naruto that miso soup would be a good way to warm up on such a cold morning instead of a bowl (or twelve) of ramen. Disappointed but happy it would be Sasuke making breakfast and not him, Naruto reluctantly agreed.

"…."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto eyed his soup distrustfully.

"Pretend it has noodles." The black-haired boy said, exasperated at how childish his lover could be sometimes. Naruto pouted but consumed his soup with only minor difficulty. After breakfast, and much MUCH pleading by Naruto ( "I'll do anything!!" "….anything?" "Eh!! Well….you're such a pervert!"), the two shinobi finally left their home and ventured out into the white world.

"Ah…it's so beautiful. Isn't it, Sasuke?" Naruto laughed loudly as he scooped up a handful of snow and shoved it down the back of Sasuke's coat. For the next few seconds, Naruto watched as Sasuke jumped from foot to foot, shaking his coat and trying to get the cold substance out.

"Oh, you are so dead, Naruto."

"WAH!!"

If anyone would have looked outside their windows, they would have scoffed at the sight of seeing two full-grown ninja playing in the snow like any three-year old, the dark-haired one firing snowball after snowball at the light-haired one, who just kept running in circles and waving his arms wildly.

"Stop!! You got me, okay?!?" Naruto yelled as he hid behind a tree, breathing raggedly as snow covered his pants and jacket. Holding his arms out in front of him, palm facing forward, Naruto took cautious steps out from behind the tree. "Alright Sasuke, you w-"

Naruto suddenly tasted snow. Argh! Damn Sasuke!, Naruto thought, furiously spitting the snowball out of his mouth and scrubbing it off of his face. "SASUKE!!"

Quiet footsteps from his right alerted Naruto to Sasuke's presence. He scowled at his boyfriend, crossing his arms and turning away when Sasuke came up.

"You're a jerk."

Sasuke chuckled. It was after three more snowball fights that Sasuke and Naruto made their way inside, limbs frozen and cheeks flushed. They peeled their clothing off at the front door, snow falling around them and creating small puddles. Sasuke went down the hallways and came back with some towels.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto smiled, rubbing at his cold, frozen body as Sasuke stole glances from the corner of his eye. When Naruto and Sasuke were finished, the blond boy tossed the towels into the laundry, grabbing another clean one.

"I'll dry your hair, Sasuke!" he announced, telling the boy to sit down in front of him as Naruto went to work on his wet, raven locks. Sasuke smiled under the ministration, leaning back sighing happily. Naruto's own blond hair was slowly drying, spikes plastered to his face and neck as water dripped down to follow muscle and tan skin.

When Naruto had finished, he went to drying his own hair, telling Sasuke to make some hot chocolate.

"Why?"

"Because it's romantic."

Naruto looked pointedly at his boyfriend, running a hand through his now-dry hair. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but went to make some anyways. Naruto was so confusing sometimes. After a few minutes he emerged from the kitchen, two steaming mugs of chocolate in each hand. He topped when he noticed Naruto wrapped up in their thick blanket, sitting comfortably on the couch and staring out the window. He looked up when he noticed Sasuke's eyes on him.

"It's snowing again!"

Naruto smiled brightly, going back to staring out the window. Sasuke couldn't help but smile, too. Naruto could be so adorable sometimes. He made his way towards him, handing a grateful Naruto a mug before sliding in next to him and sitting close. Naruto scooted closer and deposited himself in Sasuke's lap. He took a drink of his hot chocolate, scowling when it burned his tongue and Sasuke laughed quietly.

When their drinks were empty and the sky outside had darkened, Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling. Sasuke's eyes softened as Naruto yawned and he pulled the blond boy closer. They continued to watch the snow fall outside.

"I like snow." Naruto said.

And so, decided Sasuke, did he.

* * *

::feels all warm and gooey:: Ah. That was nice :D I feel all warm and…fluffy inside. Like I'm stuffed with cotton…o.O……I'm going back to my dorm in a few days, people, so I won't have to constantly glance over my shoulder and wonder if my dad is trying to see what I'm writing or giving my brother all my juicy fruit so he won't go around yelling "Nonie writes gay porn!" ::sigh:: I hate family…

Naruto- ::teary-eyed:: ….

!!! Oh, Naru-chan! I forgot!!! ::glomps::

Naruto- It's okay…::comforted::

I'm sorry…


	6. War Complex or Ramen Wars II

YES! Six One-Shots and almost 100 FREAKING REVIEWS! OMFGWTF? I love you guys! So much! And I've saved EVERY single one of your reviews. Seriously. Ask me about one. I'll have it on my computer! But geeze guys...you all make me...feel GOOD about my writing! Wah!

**Fairycake513, Momochi Zabuza, Toboe, Yit-Ha, Ly Mizukage, Melrose Stormhaven, Yaoilover S, Sora Jr, IchigoPocky, Dark Mimiru-Chan** (Mmm...doujinshi...), **Misori Chan, Full-Circle, K-chan xoxo, Yohko no Gothika, Anjo, I-Shave-Clowns, Puchu-chan, miki-san, pusa-sa-tabi, Sahira-Chan, Mikazuki Hime**

And a big special round of applause to my first FLAMER in the Naruto fandom! Eveyrone give it up for **GorunNova**! Yay! I make you sick? Cause I like yaoi? Ah, you're the one missing out, not me! Besides, I like het in Naruto...NejiHina is pretty sweet XD

Now if you're all patient, you'll get to read the yummy story I'm writing for my flamer! If he thinks these are bad... :evil laugh:

What? Did someone just tell me Konoha doesn't celebrate Christmas? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you lived there. :P Some KakaIru (a pinch) for **Yit-Ha**. I love them, too :)

* * *

For Christmas, Iruka bought Naruto ten free-ramen passes at Ichiraku ramen stand. To say the blond was happy was an understatement. Tears had been exchanged, hugs and sloppy kisses on cheeks were given and Naruto spent the rest of the evening on Cloud 9, Iruka laughing loudly, happy that his gift was so well-received.

"Can I go out for ramen tomorrow, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto had asked, stars shining in his eyes. The chuunin sensei had only laughed, ruffling Naruto's spikey hair and saying that Sasuke should take him because he was going to be busy.

"Why do we have to go today...?" Sasuke asked grouchily, wrapping the thick scarf around his neck and looking down at his boyfriend. Naruto snorted, crossing his arms and continuing foward.

"Because Iruka-sensei is spending today with Kakashi-sensei. I asked what they were going to be doing but Iruka-sensei didn't really seem to know and then Kakashi-sensei looked up from his book, laughed evily, then went back to reading..." Naruto scowled, obviously upset that his favoritesensei/father-figure was probably being felt-up by his other favorite sensei at the moment.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing Kakashi was probably going to have Iruka...occupied (no pun intended)...for a good while, and since the Ichiraku ramen stand closed in a couple of hours, there was no way the chuunin could take Naruto. Sasuke sighed. Sometimes being a boyfriend was tough.

"Ramen!" Naruto's voice was full of love and excitement.

Especially when your boyfriend had a not-so-secret love. Sasuke shot an evil look at the owner.

"Naruto! I hope you had a good Christmas! You, too, Sasuke! OH! Iruka-sensei got you those? Well! I guess you're entitled to some free ramen, then!" The old man laughed heavily, eyes crinkling when Naruto nodded his head vigorously. Sasuke settled himself down next to Naruto, unwrapping his scarf and removing his gloves. He wasn't going to eat, but the stand was always a little warm.

"Wah! Miso ramen!" Naruto cheered, snapping his chopsticks quickly as the cry of 'Itadekimasuuuu!' filled the surrounding area. As the noodles entered Naruto's mouth, a look of pure bliss settled over the shorter boy's face. Sasuke frowned at the bowl.

Was it back for another round?

He smirked. Apparently the ramen had forgotten who came out ontop of their last little skirmish. Thoughts of Naruto filled his mind, the body that had previously been stuffed with ramen being...stuffed with something else.

Sasuke returned dark eyes to the ramen as Naruto let out a particularly low moan. So it was declaring war. Very well then. Sasuke's eyes flashed as he registered the challenge.

"Oh...ramen...you're so good..." The dark-haired shinobi froze, eyes widening a fraction as he struggled to keep back a 'You dare to call another man's name!' from bursting free. Because ramen wasn't a man. No. It wasn't. And it couldn't give Naruto the same pleasure Sasuke did.

Naruto moaned again, slurping more noodles down his throat.

Right? Ramen...couldn't do all that stuff. It just couldn't...right? Sasuke quenched the bubble of jealousy and turned sultry eyes on Naruto. It was time to win back his boyfriend's attention. To be ignored was one thing (he hated that...), but to be ignored because of food (he really hated that...) was an entirely different thing. And noddles at that! Sasuke felt like laughing. Ramen could never defeat him. Naruto was just...confused.

Yes, that was it.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, clearing his throat and knowing he sounded pretty damn sexy. Naruto glanced at him, noddles hanging from his mouth.

"Mfuuff?" Sasuke scowled but held on. He wasn't giving up that easy!

"Naruto..." Sasuke said again, voice deep and husky. For effect he ran a hand through his hair, smirking. Naruto went back to eating his noodles.

"Naruto!" He yelled, making the blond boy glance at him again.

"What?" At least Naruto had the decency to bite the noodles off and swallow them before he started talking again. Sasuke grimaced. Naruto looked so...scandalized right now, as if taking attention away from his meal was actually violating the blond boy.

"Naruto..." Sasuke continued again, leaning foward and squinting his eyes just the right way to make them look heavy-lidded and sultry.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mimicked, rolling his eyes towards the sky before going back to his cooling bowl of ramen. Sasuke made to grab the chopsticks from his boyfriend's hand but Naruto was quicker.

"Itai! Not this time, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, picking up his bowl, 'hmph'-ing, and scooting down a couple of seats. Ack! What the hell just happened? Sasuke's mind shouted, torn between following the blond boy and making him give up his noodles or stomping off and throwing a temper tantrum because his stupid lover was enjoying the pleasure of something that wasn't Sasuke.

"Listen, Naruto. This is getting old." Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms. He blew a stray strand of black hair.

"What is?" Narutp asked, chomping on his chopsticks thoughtfully.

"I've had enough! You have to decide!" Sasuke all but yelled, leaning foward ominously and towering over the shorter blond. Naruto pouted.

"But I don't wanna."

"You have to."

"No." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Yes." Sasuke frowned and put his hand on his hip.

"No!" Naruto glared.

"Yes!" Sasuke put his other hand on his hip, just for good measure. Then he, too, glared.

"I hate Sasuke when he acts like this..." Naruto said quietly, blue eyes tearing up as he looked down at his toes. Sasuke felt like smacking his forehead. No matter how many times Naruto played this card, it always worked. Goddamn those puppy-dog eyes! He shouted mentally, berating himself for being so weak against the color blue. Sasuke sighed heavily, dragging a hand through gorgeous locks before sitting down beside Naruto once more.

"...Fine."

"Yay! Thank you, Sasuke!" Naruto kissed Sasuke lightly on the cheek before going back to his noodles.

"Whatever." The black-haired boy muttered, scowling hotly at the floating noodles. He mentally (reluctantly) gave ramen a point.

Sasuke: 1

Ramen: 1

* * *

LOL! omfg...I hate this ending...like...so frickin much...(sorry so sexiness, **Kin Uchiha**)

Naruto- YAY! I got ramen!

I know! Ramen won this time! Poor Sasuke...he didn't get eny lovin' at all...

Naruto- Why's that sad?

It means no fanservice, Naru-chan. But next chapter..Muahaha...


	7. Bondage Complex or Mmm handcuffs

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Or if you're single like me, Happy Single's Awareness Day! Lmao. So funny...XD

**Aimi-chan, Momochi Zabuza, Yaoiluver S, Dark Mimiru-Chan, Ru Shin, DejikoChickoO, Generally Maz, luvsanime, Puchu-chan, Ly Mizukage, Clow Angel, Toboe, bhodi li, Melrose Stromhaven, Sora Jr, Anjo, 16, Kisu, arimi-yume, Yohko no Gothika** (Such a long review! I love you! Oh, and I know, right? Goddamned flamers...lol! Thank you!), **ISC, dragon dreams, meow2x, Fairycake513** (ROTFLMAO!), **Frithjof, Natsuko K, moonshine and mustard seed** (Love you, too:D), **FlameEmbrace** (people seem to complain aboutholoday fics when they have christmas in them and a japanese orientated setting. Lol go figure!)

Here's an extra-long one for you guys. With a lemon:gasp: **Actual penetration**! Hurray! God I hope this story doesn't get banned...:crosses fingers:

Poor me with no beta. :(

* * *

"Ah, I hate this holiday..." Naruto mumbled, chewing on a piece of strawberry pocky while glaring at all the pink things in the store.

"Oh get over it, Naruto!" Sakura called from the changing room, voice sounding loud in the small store. "At least you have a boyfriend to spend it with."

"Saa...but it's so stupid! I really hate it." Naruto said, grabbing two more sticks and gnawing on them before crossing his arms. Sakura emerged from the dressing room, a pretty picture in the bright red dress. She spun for Naruto, shoulder-length hair blowing about her as the extra material fell in waves around her ankles.

"So...?" She asked, holding back her excitement at the large grin that crossed Naruto's face. The blond boy hopped up, forgetting his pocky and bouncing over to his teammate.

"You look wonderful, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, and he spun her in a quick circle as they both shared a laugh. "You're gonna knock the socks off of Lee!"

"Well that's what I'm hoping." Sakura laughed, cheeks turning the color of her hair as Naruto winked knowingly. After the pink-haired girl changed back into her clothes, she and Naruto made their way to the cash register to pay. The woman behind the counter smiled brightly as she handed Sakura her change.

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun!" Rock Lee's voice floated to their ears as they emerged from the store, Sakura's purchase held tightly behind her back. Lee ran towards them, a beautiful boquette of flowers held infront of him, which he promptly handed to Sakura. She flushed and gratefully accepted them, much to Lee's delight.

"Hey Fuzzy-brows!" Naruto clamped a hand on Lee's shoulder, the taller boy turning dark eyes onto him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Did you help Sakura-chan get what she wanted?" At that Naruto laughed loudly, covering his mouth as he nudged Lee in the stomach with his elbow.

"No, but I'm sure you can!" When all Lee gave was a confused look, Naruto laughed louder, dodging out of the way of Sakura's fist. "Actually, I just remembered there's something I have to do! Ja ne, you two."

Naruto took off down the street, pausing a few meters away from them before turning around and giving them a suddenly serious look. "Oh, and Lee?"

"Yes...?" The man with the bowl-cut hair asked, worried by Naruto's serious demeanor.

"Condoms may seem like a bother, but really-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, making the blond boy run for his life, leaving a very confused Lee and red-faced Sakura behind him.

"Gah...that was...so...fu..funny..!" Naruto laughed breathlessly when he reached the safety of the Uchiha mansion. He rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath and periodically throwing a cautious look over his shoulder. Just incase a pink-haired girl decided to follow him.

Kicking off his shoes at the front door and still laughing over Lee's expression, Naruto entered the large house, turning lights on left and right as he passed each room. He stopped off in the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before making his way towards the bedroom.

Valentine's Day was always such a bore for him. To see couples snuggling happily, people exchanging flowers, the whole town smelling of chocolate...it wasn't really his thing. Not to say that Naruto wouldn't mind experiencing that just once, but when one's boyfriend was Uchiha Sasuke, Mr. I-Don't-Do-Public-Displays-Of-Affection-Unless-I'm-Certain-It'll-Lead-To-Sex, you couldn't really count on romantic things like that.

And it wasn't that Sasuke wasn't romantic, because he was! Just...not very often. And not so commercialized. Naruto sighed heavily as he threw himself on the bed, biting viciously into his apple. He reached for the tv remote and turned on the television, wincing when he realized it was a mushy girly movie. He changed the channel, not surprised when another romance movie appeared, this one in the middle of a heated kiss.

Ninety eight channels later, Naruto was in a foul mood. He threw the treacherous remote across the room before giving the tv a withering look. God, they had so many channels but all that was on were...love movies. Romance movies that really didn't have any plot at all except to get two people together so they could screw, give out over-dramatized 'I love you's, and then live happily ever after.

And all those goddamned sex scenes had really turned him on.

His mood officially soured, Naruto made his way back downstairs, determined to drown his Valentine's Day sorrows with lots and lots of ramen.

Mmm. Ramen.

Eleven minutes later (three bowls of ramen plus two minutes to open the packages and get the water), Naruto was leaving the kitchen with his arms full. He froze as he passed the dining room, noticing that the light had been turned off. He frowned when he found the living room light was also off. He turned the two back on quickly and ran upstairs at top speed.

"Wahh! This stupid house is haunted!" Naruto exclaimed as he burst through the bedroom door, dropping the ramen in his haste. Resisting the ruge to fall to his knees and weep like a new-born child, he stared at the shadowy figure.

"...Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, running to his boyfriend quickly in hopes of protection. "There's a ghost downstairs! And he keeps turning off the lights, Sasuke! I think it might be a relative o-"

"There's no ghost, moron." Sasuke said quietly, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist as the blond boy continued to cling tightly to his shirt. "I turned them off."

"Ehh? But why? You know I hate being in this dark house alone."

"But I was home idiot. There was no need." Sasuke could always tell when Naruto was home-every light in the whole house was blazing. Apparently the blond boy didn't pay attenton to their electric bill.

"What were you doing all day, Sasuke?" Naruto inquired, pulling away from Sasuke when he realized he was still feeling the effects of the earlier love scenes. The dark haired boy smirked.

"Just getting something."

"Oh?" Images of people exchanging candy and flowers flashed through Naruto's mind and he hurried to squash them. This was Sasuke, and Sasuke did not give candy or flowers or cheesy things that had pink all over them.

"Kakashi-sensei gave me something." At Sasuke's smile, Naruto immediately felt jealous. Just what in the world could their teacher need to give Sasuke? And on Valentine's Day, no less! About to voice his complaints, Sasuke cut him off with a raised hand.

"What's that?" At the flash of light, Naruto reached foward and fingered the metal handcuffs Sasuke held in his hand. "What're they for...?"

When Kakashi had approached Sasuke earlier that day, Sasuke had been suspicious. When Kakashi had given him a box with a big red bow, Sasuke had almost fainted right there. But Kakashi had just smiled and urged him to open the box with a wink, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke had read the letter inside, grin growing as each word registered in his mind.

Then he'd brushed the tissue paper aside and looked at his present.

They were shiny and beautifully hand-crafted, metal deeply ingrained with small designs and intricate lines that lead nowhere but looked beautiful. They had soft red fur lining the inner cuffs, assured that whoever wore them wouldn't have sore, raw wrists in the morning. They were hand-made and perfected to the point of being considered art. And Sasuke had known exactly what to do with them.

"What're they for?" Naruto asked again, bottom lip jutting out as he began to pout. Sasuke smirked, pulling the blond boy flush against him and capturing his lips in a rough caress.

"Us."

In a swift move that would have made Rock Lee proud, Sasuke pushed Naruto to the bed, straddling the narrow hips, all the while attacking his mouth with hot, hard kisses. Naruto moaned quietly, returning the fierce kisses with his own, fighting for dominance with tongue and teeth.

Sasuke nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, working the hot skin between his teeth. Naruto let out a sigh, bringing his hands up Sasuke's back, pulling at the fabric in attempts at more skin-on-skin contact. It was Sasuke who broke the kiss, pulling his head away to stare into flushed blue eyes. Naruto whimpered at the loss.

"Take your shirt off." Sasuke said roughly, disposing himself of his own top. Naruto hastened to obey, tossing the blue t-shirt aside before leaning up to capture Sasuke's lips again. The dark haired boy kissed back hard, using his tongue to explore every part of Naruto's mouth. With his hands, he grabbed at Naruto's wrists and pulled them over his head.

At the resounding _click!_ that echoed through the spacious bedroom, Naruto froze. He pulled at his arms, frowning when they didn't move.

"Sasuke..?" He asked, genuinely confused. The taller shinobi sat up from his work, admiring the small mark he'd made on Naruto's jaw. The blond boy squirmed beneath him, igniting his lower body.

"What did you do, Sasuke?" Naruto frowned deeply, tilting his head back to stare at the metal handcuffs. He'd been handcuffed. To the headboard. Now all he needed to know was why.

"Just relax." Sasuke said, hair falling into his eyes as he leaned foward to trace a pert nipple. Naruto gasped, the chain rattling loudly as he pulled on his bonds. Satisfied that the blond boy couldn't escape, Sasuke attacked Naruto's chest viciously, swiping his tongue across one nipple while pinching the other.

"S...Sasuke.." Naruto hissed, turning his head to the side as his back arched. Sasuke smirked, continuing his assault as his free hand trailed lower, fingers lightly stroking quivering stomach muscle. Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke's fingers paused at the top of his pants, rubbing soft circles into the sensatized flesh.

Naruto whimpered, thrusting his hips up in an attempt for more friction, but Sasuke pulled his hand away, tongue travelling over hard chest muscle and heading south. When the warm tongue passed over Naruto's bellybutton, the blond boy let out a quiet giggle, thighs immediately closing in on Sasuke's head.

"Ah..haha...Sa-Sasuke..ha..." Naruto laughed as the dark haired shinobi continued to swirl his tongue around his belly. Suddenly though, the laughter turned into a low moan as Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto's pants.

"Haa...as...ke..." Naruto gasped, eyes closing as Sasuke's hand began molding the fabric beneath it. Eyes flashing, Sasuke's tongue continued on it's quest, pulling down the waistband with his teeth. Naruto's breath hitched.

Sasuke's tongue stroke the newly exposed flesh, sliding along the length of Naruto's erection slowly. He swirled around the tip, collecting the drop of precum that had appeared, before sucking on the underside, hand drawing soft lines on the blond boy's testicles. Naruto bucked, arms straining against the metal. God, why did Sasuke have to be such a tease...!

As if hearing his lover's thoughts, Sasuke immediately took Naruto into his mouth, sucking hard. Totally unprepared, Naruto's back arched painfully as his thighs spread, sweat glistening as his orgasm hit, toes curling in delight as Sasuke swallowed down every last drop.

As Naruto struggled to catch his breath, flashes of light still dancing across his vision, Sasuke slowly prepared him, two slick fingers working in a scissor's motion. The blond shinobi groaned, shoulders sagging as his arms were still held fast.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed, raising his hips in a silent plea that had Sasuke moaning quietly. The black haired boy obliged, rubbing lube onto his hardened member before quickly lifting a tan thigh and placing it on his shoulder.

They both moaned as Sasuke began to enter, the ring of muscle clinging tightly and causing Sasuke's head to fall foward, bangs tickling Naruto's stomach. When Naruto encouraged him to continue by squeezing his muscles, Sasuke couldn't help but slam in, relishing in the sight of Naruto's head tossed back in pleasure.

The pace always started slow. Sasuke thrust in and out a few times, gritting his teeth and trying to hold back as Naruto thrashed on the blankets beneath him. Naruto groaned loudly, wiggling his hips in an attempt to get Sasuke to move faster.

"..Naru..to.." Sasuke said thickly, staring into lust-filled blue eyes that beckoned for more. And with that, Sasuke complied, plowing into the smaller body quickly, Naruto's moans and screams filling his ears as he hit that same spot over and over again. The bed shook with each thrust, pounding against the wall at a maddening pace that made Sasuke happy he didn't have any close neighbors.

With a few more thrusts, Naruto climaxed again, screaming his release into the air as every muscle in his body tightened, the metal chains rattling as Sasuke hurried to unlock them before he, too, reached his peak. Head thrown back, tan fingers immediately clutching pale shoulders, Sasuke let out a steady moan as he thrust a couple more times, riding out both of their orgasms.

Completely spent, he gently pulled out of Naruto and laid down next to him, the blond boy immediately snuggling close and smiling.

"Mmm..what was that for?" Naruto asked, voice heavy with sleep.

"...Happy Valentine's Day." Sasuke mumbled quietly, turning his head away as his cheeks turned red. Naruto smiled brightly, planting a soft kiss on Sasuke's nose before sighing.

"Thank you."

The smell of cold miso drifted over to Sasuke's nose as the scent of sex died down.

"The ramen's ruined."

"I know."

"...Oh, ok."

Halfway across town, Iruka's voice could be heard.

"You gave away our handcuffs!"

* * *

Muahaha...Lol! So..yeah! Finally, a lemon! Hope you all enjoyed that! And I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day!

Naruto- ...:muttering darkly:

:sweatdrop:


End file.
